Memories Never Fade, They Resurface
by Medea Ariadne DeMarchi
Summary: Bella leaves Edward shortly after their engagement… After 5 years Bella returns to Forks. She finds Edward seemingly very changed & close to a certain someone Bella despises. Will Bella fight? Or will she stand and watch the destruction that is sure to come?
1. Prologue & The Returning

**AN: Well Guy's this is a new story, I came up with the idea about 3 months ago but until recently I decided to upload it. This story is a bit boring at the beginning but it gets good I promise. This is a Declaimer for the whole story,** **I am not Stephenie Meyer no Copyright Infractions intended. Anyways enjoy the story! :)**

* * *

_Full Summary:_

_Bella leaves Edward shortly after their engagement, because of a silent life changing event that no one not even Alice saw coming, only Bella did… After 5 years Bella returns to Forks. She finds Edward seemingly very changed and close to a certain someone Bella despises. Will Bella fight or will she stand and watch the destruction that is sure to come._

* * *

**_Memories Never Fade... They Resurface_**

**_Prologue_**

.

"Sorry Edward. I really am sorry." I said tears forming in my eyes.

.

"It's okay Bella. I-I understand." Edward responded. A pained almost dead look, was on his beautiful face from all the pain my words and I were causing him, I couldn't believe that he was still forgiving me!

.

"It's not your fault Edward, you should know that…" I responded shaking, this was more difficult than planned. I couldn't believe I was actually doing this, _Why was I causing both of use so much pain? … Oh that's right! Because this is the how it's supposed to be!_ I bitterly thought to myself.

.

"I can't do this Edward the pressure is too much, I need time… more time because I'm starting to feel like I'm going to blow up. I love you. Always remember that." I said taking his face in my hands, all the while shaking hard. "Promise me something."

.

"Anything" He said fiercely after a moment.

.

"If I don't deal with this soon, p-please, please promise to forget about me and move on." I said fiercely while looking into his eyes, my voice not shaking for the first time during our conversation.

.

"No!" He said fiercely, shocked at my request. "I won't do it Bella! I will always wait for you! I Promise! I love you too much to do that!

.

"No! Edward don't promise anything to me! Just promise that you _will_ move on!" Knowing in the deepest part of my breaking heart that he most likely would, a single tear fell from the corner of my eye at the painful thought.

.

"No!" He said determined.

.

"Fine then, do whatever you want!" I said exasperated, I was still shaking. I would have to leave soon, or I wouldn't be able to leave him or his family. I knew that they could hear everything I was saying to him, even at the great distance we were from the house. They were going to hate me after this, I almost panicked, but I calmed down as fast as I could.

.

"Sorry about that… Bye Edward tell your family I said good-bye for me… please. With that I turned my back to him and everything he had ever offered me; Love, protection, happiness, and the rest of eternity with him. I was practically running to my truck, I turned it on quickly and turned around the way we had come. Leaving Edward standing there like the statue of a beautiful god in pain, a few moments later I saw a flash of white out of the corner of my eye, but when I turned to look, nothing was there but the ancient trees and coming darkness.

...

_**Chapter 1: The Returning**_

.

It has been five years since that painful day, and now I was parked in front of Charlie's house, he was the _only_ reason I'd returned to Forks _willingly_, but it was only for two months. The two months would begin in about nine days, because first I would have to go to a business meeting, but I had come two days early to visit Charlie. And I really wouldn't be staying at _Forks_. Just _near_ it, because I had a house about forty-five minutes out of town. Well … only if you wanted to take a paved road, if you didn't the journey would take 30 minutes. I had been able to commission my own house because life had been kind to me financially, which living the way I did was very good.

.

I wondered idly if Charlie was already expecting me. Well it was time to find out. With a sigh I got out of my car, and walked slowly –for me- to the door and knocked. After a few seconds Charlie opened the door. Many emotions crossed his face; surprise, curiosity, confusion and … um _awe_.

.

"How can I- I um… help you?" He asked, clearly at loss of words, and trying to be polite. I felt a bit sad, Charlie -my own father- didn't recognize me, but I couldn't blame him. After all I had changed a lot in the past few years, both physically and mentally. I was now beautiful; well that's what everyone told me, I really didn't care. _Would anyone else __**not**__ recognize me?_ I thought to myself.

.

"Recognize me?" He looked like he was trying to remember very hard. "It's me… Bella" I said after a minute.

.

"Bella!?" he asked astound. I only smiled.

.

"Hey, dad."

.

"Oh! Bella I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you. You've changed so much!" He pulled me then into a tight hug and I hugged him back just as fiercely, while trying not to hurt him.

.

"Missed you." He said happily, after letting go.

.

"Me, too dad." It started to rain then.

.

"Get inside Bells before you get wet." He reached for my hand and pulled me inside, and closed the door. I looked at my surroundings; nothing had changed since I left. "I thought you would have arrived in a few more hours."

.

"I decided to stop by early, and surprise you."

.

"Well you certainly did." I smiled smugly to myself.

.

"So how's life been for you without me?" I asked truly curious.

.

"It's been okay I guess, but life's a bit duller, and the food's not as good either." I laughed at the face he made at the end.

.

"If you want I could go by the store and buy something to make you lunch?" I asked him seriously.

.

"No don't waste your time on me, I'll order pizza or something instead."

.

"If that's what you want." I said sighing.

.

"Yes, it is." He shot back as he walked toward the phone.

...

_**1 hour later.**_

...

"So Bella, how have you been these past few years?" Charlie asked me when we were done eating, and washing the dishes.

.

"I've been okay." I said as calmly as possible, I didn't need him to get suspicious.

.

"Hmm… what have you dedicated most of your time to?" He asked serious.

.

"Work, college, work, and the kids at the orphanage back home." I responded suddenly nervous.

.

"And what _is_ your job?" he asked suspicious.

.

"To locate, retrieve and dispose of unneeded objects." I cringed internally it was true… _in a way_.

.

"Hmm… I guess that okay." He said trying to sound uninterested, but failing miserably.

.

"Yes, actually it is. I get to travel all around the world in my job." I said, hoping that that would catch his attention and make him less suspicious. It worked.

.

"Really?" he asked unsure "Where exactly have you traveled?"

.

"Well I've gone to Italy…" -Once was not enough for me apparently- "…Greece, Egypt, England, Russia, Spain, Australia, Germany, and France. The cities there are beautiful. The coliseum in Rome was magnificent, and the view from the acropolis in Athens was amazing. I wish you could have seen it! Paris is very beautiful, especially at night with all those lights!" I babbled on about the places that I had gone, and some of the thing that had happened there. And soon he forgot all about is suspicions, he truly seemed excited about what I told him and I was glad.

...

_**2 hours later**_

...

"I was good to see you again dad." I told him getting up.

.

"Yes, it was very nice." he said pleasantly, probably still thinking about what I had told him.

.

"I'll be back tomorrow afternoon. And I'll make dinner too." I smiled.

.

"Okay." He said happily.

.

"Bye Dad."

.

"Bye Bells." He said as I bent down to kiss him on the check, because he was sitting on the couch, getting ready to watch I game I bet. I walked to the door got out and closed it. I quickly got inside my car. Turned it on and headed toward my house and away from my past….

... and I knew that I wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

**AN: Hoped you guys like it. Remember 1 dot is a 'spacer' +1 dot is 'time passes'. Anyway If you guys enjoyed the story review! I need 6 reviews before I _even think_ about updating. I would love to hear what you people have to say good or bad. :D**

**P.S. Check out the poll on my profile page! :) Thanks!**

* * *

**Sneek Peek at Coming Chapter's_ (Or Chapter :D)_**


	2. Chapter 2: Reunions

**AN: Okay so here's the 2nd chapter, its 15 pages long so don't hate me people! I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner. And I haven't completely finished Proof reading the chapter so it's bound to have mistakes. And most of you are going to hate me by the end of the chapter. I know it. *cries***

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my best friend Ab, its his birthday today, too. So Happy Birthday Dude!** :D **Thank Ab, for the chapter, if it wasn't his B-Day you wouldn't be reading this chapter until 4 more weeks. Enjoy people!**

**Edit: Okay, this is now an officially proof read chapter, though I bet I missed something.**

* * *

.

**Chapter 2: Reunions**

.

.

I walked the path in the forest. The same one I had walked many years ago to the field where I had met the hunter and become his pray, were almost a year after that; a battle with newborn vampires had occurred; and all because of _me_.

.

I walked at a slow steady pace, and looked at everything surrounding me. I let the memories come to me; both Pleasant and horrifying. I saw the family I once had, the man I once loved more than my life, my big brothers, my cold sister, my best friend, and the two people that I loved the same way as I did my parents…. Then I saw her amidst my memories, a woman I despised since the moment I meet her; which had been many years ago. I didn't know why, but there was something about her that I didn't like. She wasn't normal, and she had tried to take the man I once loved away from me. Something I would never forgive her for. I sighed, _I hope to never see her again, if I do, I don't know how I'll be able to control myself. I'd probably enjoy hurting her!_ I laughed bitterly at the thought.

.

Just then I saw a light come from the clearing that lay up ahead, which was my destination. I raised my head a bit higher and continued to walk towards it. _Time to talk to part the past,_ I thought. _Though, I'm not really ready to face all of it yet._

_._

I felt my stomach knot up with nervousness. I paused just a few feet from the entrance, and worked on calming myself._ It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay, besides you have many advantages over them._ I chanted over and over for a minute till I calmed down fully.

.

I sighed again, and went through the entrance. I walked towards the middle of the field; where Sam, Jake, Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul, Leah, and Seth all stood, there were only eight of them in total; Leah beginning the only female present. Jake was standing to Sam's right and Jared to his left, the rest were all spread unevenly behind them. I guessed they must have left the rest of the pack in the reservation to protect it. They all had shocked expressions, -some more than others- at me. I smiled smugly to myself; _Guess they weren't expecting such a great change._

_._

By the time I stopped ten feet away from them, many had regained control over their surprise. I waited a few seconds for someone to say something, when nothing came, I spoke myself.

.

"Hey…Thanks for coming." I said kindly. They looked a bit shocked at me… again, but they recovered much quicker this time. A chorus of 'hello' and 'hey' came from all of them except Sam who only nodded his head slightly.

"You wanted to meet us for something?" Sam asked politely.

"Yes."

"Well…" Paul cut in impatiently.

"What is it?" Sam asked, throwing a glare at Paul for interrupting.

"I need to tell all of you the truth."

.

**1 Hour Later**

**.**

The Pack had left a few minutes ago, after I told them the truth. They were shocked to say the least, but they came to terms with it, and were happy... but for now I was alone.

.

I removed my coat, set it on the ground, and began to roll up the sleeves of my sweater as I began to look at my surroundings and let the memories come and flood me... again.

.

Most were very pleasant, but the others were not. Then I saw a strange new memory.

.

_I was soaring in the sky. The forests below me, the wind felt pleasant on my face. I looked down at the predators I was tracking. They were only pale, brown, black and golden blurs. My mistress had been right when she told me they were very fast, but they wouldn't leave my sight. I wouldn't disappoint my loving mistress, she protected me, and I protected her. I owed her everything I was, she had given me gifts that made me special to my kind and hers'. And for that I was forever grateful._

_._

_It was thanks to those gifts that I was able to do what she asked; I didn't mind in the least, it gave me a chance to test my strength, speed, and skills, which might have become rusty after tracking the weak, and slow. Besides the weak weren't fun to track at all._

_._

_I looked down again. I noticed that they were slowing down, and then I saw why. _

_._

_They had found what they were hunting; bears, -and a short distance away- deer. I slowly landed at the top of the tree, in a place where they couldn't see me, but I could see them. _

_._

_They lunged themselves at the other animals. They killed and drain them quickly, one of them looked up at the sky I saw that her eyes were a light golden colour, and where the sunlight touched her skin it sparkled. I was paying so much attention to every sound and movement that they made, that when I heard the menacing growl come from a few thousand yards away I was frozen in shock, but then I realized who was in danger, and from me came a cry of panic and warning. _

_._

_Betraying my presence to those I was watching. I flew away towards the growl with fear in my heart that I would be too late to warn her. All the while I felt their gaze upon me. And I heard when they began to follow me, but I didn't care. All I did was hope that I wasn't too late._

.

I was so caught up in what had just happened that I was slow to comprehend that I was the one who was in danger.

.

For to me, the growl had sounded very close, and loud. I jumped up quickly and looked around me on both panic and instinct; no one had been able to sneak up on me in many years, and I wasn't very happy about that record being broken.

.

Suddenly I was thrown to the ground from behind, I struggled to get free but my attacker had pinned me down in a position where it would be difficult to escape. Unexpectedly whatever had attacked me was pulled off; I rolled over, sat up quickly and saw the pack circling a female vampire.

.

She had more normal features than regular vampires, but she still seemed beautiful. I really couldn't tell, because on her face was plastered a ferocious growl. Her hair was long and black, with bouncy curls. Her lips were a mixture of blood and cherry red, which were an immense contrast from her smooth pale skin. Her eyes were almost pitch black, with spots of light red in them, giving me the idea that she had been hunting, and that I had almost become one of her pray.

.

I was more angered than scared at the thought.

.

As I looked into her eyes I could detect a small amount of panic in them, she obviously didn't know about the wolf's existence.

.

Her eyes searched carefully for a way to escape. She apparently did see one because in her eyes, I suddenly saw determination, but I wasn't sure if the others noticed it.

.

When I looked more closely I saw what she saw, in between two of the smallest wolfs was an opening through which she could run through, this she clearly thought could be her only means of escape.

.

Then she lunged towards the opening and had only gotten a few yards away when one of wolfs caught up to her and knocked her down, the others followed suit –I looked away not wanting to see what would happen next- I heard a faint cry of pain and I knew she was no more.

.

Two of the wolf's looked at me, and then ran into the trees. Jacob and Sam came out moments later; in shorts, with no shoes, and a bare chest. They began to approach me, and their eyes widened a bit.

.

"Bella, doesn't that hurt?" Jacob sounded more concern than curious. It was then that I noticed a faint throbbing in my right arm. I looked down and saw a long scratch going from my right wrist to my elbow, the wound wasn't deep but it was deep enough to make it bleed. I sighed irritated.

"Jake, why don't you tell me how you knew she was here, while I bandage this up." I said, as I pulled out a roll of bandages and alcohol packages from the bag I carried around my lower waist.  
"Okay then…" He said as I ripped open four alcohol packages, to clean up the wound and stop infection.

"We smelled her near the path you had passed this morning; she had been hunting..."

I looked at him and raised my eyebrow; he then answered my unspoken question. "We know this because we found the corpse of a girl, whose body was just becoming cold. And your sent was still strong, so we figured that the bloodsucker would come after you, too." I had almost finished bandaging my arm.

"Thanks for saving me…I appreciate it." I smiled slightly at them. I put three thin metal clips, one at the middle and two at both ends of the bandages, to stop them from coming off. I unrolled my sweaters sleeves, brushed off the grass on my coat and put it on. All the while I could feel the rest of the pack watching me curiously.

"What?" I asked "Wait! Don't tell me…. You were all expecting me to make some dramatic comment about the blood and faint, didn't you?" Some of the pack let out wolf-y snickers and what seemed like chuckles, Jake and Sam just laughed openly at me.

"Stop it guy's! It's not funny anymore!" I whined at them which only cause them to laugh harder. I couldn't stop myself and I ended up laughing with them. We stopped laughing after a few minutes.

"Tell me why I get the feeling that you're all hiding something from me?" I asked. I had gotten this feeling as soon as Jacob told me about the female vampire.

"When we caught the females sent, we also caught another sent… _their_ sent." Sam answered a serious look on his face. I understood immediately what he said.

.

I heard a hawk's cry in the distance. I stood up and looked at the pack.

.

"I have a feeling that _they'll_ be joining me in the field soon… Sam why don't you send three of the pack to La Push to burn the body, and the rest of you could patrol in the trees or something… but the choice is up to you."

"That's a really good idea." Sam responded.

"With you around; I think it's better if some of us stay. Well be watching from the trees, if you need help or if you think it's best if we leave." Jake added.

"Okay… but I'm not _that_ defenceless." I said, straightening.

"I think you are." Jake muttered. I unclipped my bag from my waist and threw it at his head; he didn't see it coming so it hit him straight in the face.

"Ow! That hurt!" He complained rubbing his head.

"I told you I'm not that defenceless." I said, smirking.

"Sure, sure." He said rolling his eyes at me. I just rolled my eyes at him and muttered;  
"Boys."

"Girls." he muttered back. "Bye Bells!" And with that they ran into the trees, three of them with body pieces in their mouths', the others with a strange look of seriousness on their faces. I faintly heard the sound of Jake and Sam changing back into their wolf forms.  
.

I looked down and bit my lip nervously, I sighed I knew this was going to happen someday. I just wasn't planning it to be so soon. _What's wrong with me! I've never acted so human, in years! I feel weak again. Not right!_ I looked up and into the trees the pack had gone into.

.

Suddenly I felt like I was begin watched from behind, and I knew I wasn't alone anymore.

.

"Hello." I said turning around to look at the seven vampires behind me.

.

There expressions ranged from; shock, anger, confusion, frustration, and admiration. I rolled my eyes internally. Why do people always have those expressions around me? We stood for about four minutes looking back at each other. This was getting really annoying especially the look of hate on Rosalie's face, and Edward's frustrated expression.

.

"Okay let me guess... you all think I smell nice, and you can't read my mind right?" I pointed at Edward at the end. After that they all had shocked expressions.

"Anyone willing to take a guess?" Nothing came from them. "How about you Alice. Care to take a guess?" She looked slightly confused, but the she seemed to concentrate of something.

"I'll give you a clue... I hate makeovers and sometimes shopping." She grimaced at my comment, then a smile spread across her face and I knew she had figured out the answer.

"Bella?" She asked cautious. I saw the others tense.

"Ding-Ding... We have a winner!!" I smirked at her, and her eyes widened.

"Oh my god, Bella!" She ran towards, stopped before she knocked me down, and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Hey Alice, it's nice to see you too."

"I missed you."

"Me too Alice, I bet you missed playing Barbie with me the most though. Am I right or am I right?"

"Okay your right, but I missed my best friend too!" I looked at the Cullen's shocked expressions.

"What? Aren't the rest of you going to give me a hug too?" I used my best hurt expression on them. I knew that was unfair but still... it worked.

.

Jasper and even Rosalie hugged me next. When it was Emmett's turn ... well he picked me up in a hug and spun me around.

.

"Do you have any idea how boring life has been without you!?" He whined like a child while spinning me around, classic Emmett.

"Come on, it couldn't have been that bad, because you seem to have lived through it just fine." He made a face at me when I was finished, I just laughed.

Esme and Carlisle where next to hug me, Esme walked timidly up to me and I opened my arms to show her that I didn't mind.

"Hello Esme." I said when she hugged me. "It's nice to see you again."

"Same here Bella, we've all missed you." I smiled at her.

"Hey, there Dr. Carlisle Cullen." I said hugging him.

"Hello Bella." He said smiling slightly. I stepped away from him, to look at Edward who stood completely still behind them all.

"What? Don't tell me you're scared of hugging your ex-fiancée!" I asked putting on a face of mock horror.

"No." He said smirking. "I'm not scared."

"Hey! I was the one who was supposed to smirk!" I said faking outrage. The Cullen's just laughed at me.

"Well then I'm sorry."

"Well I forgive you... Barely though." I muttered the last part. His smile grew wider, and he moved closer. And then we hugged each other.

.

To my great delight I felt nothing. There was not spark of electricity between us anymore, no urge to hold on to him forever. Not that I could either way.

.

My future held very little happiness; I was used to the pain and responsibility of who I was, and that would never change. I would never have my happy-ever-after so it seemed.

.

We broke apart after two seconds. And I looked down at my watch.

.

You guys should go. I thought, will do.

.

"Well it's been nice seeing you all again... but I have to go home, I came walking and it'll take me 1 hour and ½ to get to my car, and I have to go somewhere and... well ... I can't be late." Alice pouted before I was even finished talking.

.

"No Bella! Don't go yet!" Alice used her puppy dog eyes on me.

"Alice please don't do that to me! I have to go it's a mandatory meeting. And I can't be late, so I can't stay, unless I found a ride through the forest or something." I rolled my eyes at her, but as soon as I saw her eyes widen, and a smile spread across her face. I knew I had just given her an idea that I would later regret.

"Well Bella, we can give you a ride, so you can go home with us and talk!" Alice said happier than ever.

"Alice I'm not really sure if I should." I said warily.

"Come on Bella, please." Alice widened her eyes. "Or is it that you don't love me anymore!?"

"Come on Alice! You know that's not true." I said. I knew she was trying guilt me into this and I wasn't planning on letting her win, but the moment I remembered that dream from a while ago, I knew I had to go with them to their house.

"Alice, if I go to the house with you do you promise you'll never do that to me again? ... God Jasper! Stop trying to make me feel guilty!" I told both of them seriously. Jasper gave me an apologetic look.

"I can't promise that Bella." Alice said giving me a sad look.

"Can you at least promise you won't do that to me anytime soon?"

"Now that I can do!" Alice said jumping up and down.

"Okay then... I guess I'll go." I sighed at the end just to add dramatic effect.

"Don't be so dramatic Bella, it'll be fun!"

"That's exactly what I'm worried about Alice! What you consider fun to me usually isn't!"

"Name one." She dared.

"..."

"Ha! See you can't even name one!" She smiled boastfully.

"Makeovers! I hate makeovers and you think they're fun." I said smugly. Alice just looked blankly at me.

"And here I thought she was going to say shopping." Emmett muttered to Jasper, who just chuckled alone with all of them, except for Alice.

"Whatever Emmett." I said rolling my eyes at him. Alice finally snapped out of her blank stare trance.

"Okay Bella, let's go." She said in her happy bossy way.

"Fine." I said sighing.

"Hey, Emmett can you carry Bella?" Alice asked.

"Sure." Emmett said smiling. Oh-oh! Not good. I thought walking over to him.

"Want me to carry you, or do you want to ride on my back?"

"Back." I said. I walked behind him and hoped onto his back.

"Ready." He asked.

"If you mean ready for doom, then yes." I muttered to him.

.

I heard laughter and from the sounds of it I had just made Jasper and Emmett burst out laughing. Jeez what's wrong with me today, I'm making everyone laugh! And I'm sure I didn't put on a clown costume on this morning. I complained. Wow, I'm really sarcastic today. I thought to myself.

.

I looked over my shoulder over at the Cullen's and I swear I saw their emotions toward my arrival.

.

In Alice and Rose I saw happiness at the return and possible gain of a friend and sister, though I could detect a small amount of what seemed like envy from Rose. In Emmett and Jasper I saw happiness to have their little sister back.

.

In Carlisle and Esme I saw happiness to have their daughter back. And in Edward I saw nothing toward me, which meant he had most likely had done what I asked before I left. I saw something flash in his eyes so quickly that I didn't have time to identify it.

.

I turned around, and as I began to put my head down I felt the wind in my hair. After what seemed like five minutes the wind cease blowing through my hair.

.

I opened my eyes and saw that we were at their home... It was just as I remembered it.

.

I jumped of Emmett's back and landed gracefully on my feet.

.

As I walked a few steps away from him I could feel someone's eyes on me, but I didn't care to see whose, I was far too occupied with the houses grandeur.  
.

I looked down when I heard the front door open.

.

From it out came an unnatural curly haired blonde. Her hair almost reached her waist; she had strait eyebrows, bluish hazel eyes; a strait nose; full pink lips; flawless light skin; and an oval-heart shaped face.  
.

I would know that face anywhere; she was the hostess from the Italian restaurant that Edward had taken me to meet Jessica and Angela the night he saved me from those rapists in Port Angeles. She hadn't changed much and neither had my feelings toward her.

.

In the moment that I saw her face again I felt so much anger, hate, and resentment, that if I had let Jasper feel what I truly felt, he would have buckled form the intensity of my emotions.

.

She began to descend the porch steps, but Edward was at her side to her before she had gone far.

.

"I missed you Edward." She said as she hugged him.

"I missed you too Eris." He smiled at her in a way that seemed very familiar. It was quiet for a few seconds, and the silence was a bit unnerving.

"Well aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Ah, yes." Edward looked at me after stealing a look at Alice.

"Bella this I Eris –Edward's wife- Eris this is Bella my best friend and practically my sister."

"Hello and congratulations Eris, even though it's late."

"Hi Bella and thank you."

"You're Welcome."

"You must be Edward's ex-fiancée."

"Yes. I should add extra emphasis on the ex part." I said smiling a smile that would look genuine to anyone, but those who knew me the best now-in-days. I let the smile fade after a few seconds.

"If I may ask… how long have you been married?"

"Three months."

"Aww, well congratulations... again. I have to get you a late wedding present."I said grinning.

"No. You don't have to do that Bella, really."

"Oh no! I must give you something. I want to, besides it would be rude not to." I said respectfully.

.

I felt my pocket vibrate. I reached into it and retrieved my phone. I didn't glance at the caller ID I was pretty sure I knew who it was.

.

"Excuse me; I have to take this call." I flipped my phone open.

"Hello." I walked away from them a bit.

"Hello Ms. Bella, its Samuel."

"Ah yes. What is it Samuel."

"I just wanted to notify you that I have just finished delivering the gifts and supplies at the orphanage."

"Thank you."

"You're Welcome Ms. Bella."

"Tell your wife, Janice I said hi."

"I will gladly do so."

"Good bye Samuel."

"Good bye Ms. Bella." I snapped the phone shut, and turned around to face the Cullen's curious expressions. I knew they wanted to ask questions, but they kept silent.

"We should go inside." Carlisle stated.

Alice grabbed my hand and began to lead me into the house first.

"Alice." I began to protest but I was already inside. Soon the others followed.

"Take a seat Bella." Carlisle said from behind me, I turned around to look at him.

"Thanks Carlisle." I said smiling slightly, he smiled back.

.

Alice pulled me down to her right, and Jasper sat down to her left. Emmett and Rosalie sat on the loved seat to my left. Carlisle and Esme sat on the three cushion seat to my right. Edward sat in the space next to them, and Eris sat on his lap facing me.

.

From the corner of my eyes I saw Alice and the others –except for Edward and Eris- look at me with worry. I turned to Alice and smiled, they all seemed to relax at once.

.

"So Bella how have you been?" Carlisle started somewhat awkwardly.

"Fine, thank you. And you?"

"Fine as well." He smiled slightly and I smiled back.

"Ugh. Bella stop being so formal! It just doesn't seem right!" Alice whinnied next to me slouching. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Okay Alice whatever you say."

"That's what I like to hear." She said perkily. I stopped myself from rolling my eyes at her, and giggled instead. I saw Emmett roll his eyes.

"So… What was that phone call about… Ms. Bella?" Emmett smirked.

"Emmett shut up! That's none of your business!" Rosalie glared at Emmett. I felt sorry for Emmett. Guess I'll have to rescue him from his wife's anger.

"No, it's okay Rose. Don't traumatize poor Emmett. He's had enough of that happen to him." My voice turned mocking at the end, Emmett's eyes narrowed considerably.

"And what exactly has traumatized me before Bella?" He was challenging me… _how cute_.

"Alice, do you remember that story you told me about how a bunny scared Emmett during one of the hunting trips you took not long before I left?" His eyes began to widen before I finished speaking. I grinned wickedly at him.

"You told her Alice!" Emmett chocked out.

"Please Emmett, calm down. She wasn't the only one who told me. Edward and Jasper told me, too. That story never gets old." I replied.

"That's not fair! It sounded like something big and dangerous!"

"Hello Emmett, we were in a cave. Things are bound to sound big and dangerous." Alice stated.

"Either way, Emmett was traumatized by a bunny." I finished.

"Bella, did you know he jumped and squealed like a scared little girl?" Jasper put in smirking.

"Emmett… s-squealed?" I asked stuttering. I could see it now.

.

The Cullen's in a cave putting on some dry clothes after hunting in the rain for hours. Emmett putting on his jacket when suddenly they hear rocks shuffling and a growl rips through the air from the shadows, and Emmett terrified jumps in the air while squealing like a terrified little girl. And from the shadows comes out a cute, small fluffy bunny.

.

I found the scene absolutely hilarious, and I burst out laughing. I could hear laughter around me, but I was laughing so hard -while clutching my sides- that I wasn't able to see who was also laughing with me. After a few minutes I began to calm down, but I was still gasping for air between a few giggles. I looked around and saw that Rose, Jasper, Alice and Edward were all laughing openly with me. Carlisle and Esme were able to refrain from laughing, but they weren't able to stop themselves from grinning at the memory.

.

"Stop laughing guys! It's not funny!" Emmett whined like a little boy being teased by his siblings or close friends.

"Sorry Emmett." I gasped. "It's just the prospect of you! A huge strong vampire, jumping several feet in the air, while squealing like a terrified little girl, because of a little bunny is absolutely and ridiculously funny." I giggled at the end, and Emmett pouted unhappily.

"I think you falling on a flat surface and landing on your face, is way funnier." Emmett retaliated. All humor disappeared from me then.

"I least I have an excuse Emmett. I'm clumsy and I'm human. You on the other hand are a strong and tough vampire. I think your case sounds more pathetic than mine." I answered dryly. His face fell even more. When he sighed, I knew I had won the round. I couldn't stop the small smirk that came onto my face.

"What have you been up to lately?" I asked turning to look at Alice.

"Not much; besides shopping, and College. Do you know how boring it gets after fifty years!? I'm telling you it gets very boring…." Alice's voice became a gentle buzz in my head, I heard and understood everything she said, but I let my mind wonder to other things.

.

Where are you Bella? I heard a voice in my mind ask. At the Cullen's house. I answered. And what exactly are you doing there? Asked the voice. Quite frankly I don't know. All I know is that I want to go home. I answered again. The voice in my head grew silent for some time. Well then leave. Was the only thing I heard my subconscious respond. How was I going to leave the Cullen's house without being too rude? Find a way Bella… Find a way... I sighed internally. Hopefully someone from home will come looking for me, that way I won't hurt their feelings as much as I would if I just walked out the door right now.

.

I heard myself respond to Alice's question, but I wasn't paying too much attention.

.

I was distracted by the familiar voices from an old dream.

.

_"Look at them." One of the voices sneered, the voice was deep and very smooth and it held such a tone of contempt that it could cause any person to suffer from the most horrid nightmare._

_"Yes." A second voice replied "It's disgusting." This voice was smooth but not as smooth as the first._

_"They act like humans, stupid and-" the third voice was cut short by the most beautiful voice of them all, it was smoother than silk and it held and air of cool command._

_"Silence you fools'; one of them might hear us." He said._

_"But that's impossible." A fifth voice added._

_"No one could possible hear us." A sixth voice added._

_"No it wouldn't." Said the cool voice of who was obviously the leader. "Any one of them could be powerful enough to hear us at our greater distance and I don't want to take any unnecessary chances. I want to be done with this and return home."_

_"Yes Guy." Six voices responded._

_"What should we do now?" A relatively low seventh voice asked._

_"We wait a few moments before we proceed," said Guy. That snapped me out of my trance._

.

"I'm sorry Alice, but I have to head home now." I said looking apologetically at her.

"Aw, Bella!" Alice whined.

"I can't Alice… I've risked to much as it is." She raised a delicate eyebrow at me. "But before I go Alice, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it Bella." She said cautiously.

"I wanted to know if you've seen … anything regretful happen in the future."

"No I haven't." She said clearly confused.

"How strange..." I murmured. "Anyway if that's the case, you should all be aware that there is a traitor amongst the people you think you can trust."

"What exactly are you talking about Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm talking about how someone wants to destroy your family, Carlisle." I said seriously, while getting up.

"Why?" Esme asked.

"I don't know Esme." I walked to the door.

"How do you know all this Bella?" Eris asked suspiciously.

"That I cannot say..."

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"Because this is something you must all figure out and face as a family." I could hear the gentle purr of a car's engine in the distance.

.

Then a car appeared racing through the Cullen's driveway and came to a sudden stop a few feet from the porch. I opened the door and walked outside.

.

Andrew got out of the car and moved towards its front, I started walking towards him, and then I stopped and turned to face the Cullen's.

.

I put my hands inside my coat and behind my back; I began to pull my glock 23mm from underneath my sweater and I attached the silencer to its tip. I cocked the gun, loading the first bullet.

.

"I'll give you one clue to help you solve it Alice…" I said as I began to move my arms out from my coat and pointed the gun at her, "It's not me." I moved the gun to the roof and fired six times at the three men on the roof, two bullets for each, and they fell on the ground with low groans.

.

"M-!" Andrew began to yell, but I cut him short.

"Get into the car!"

.

I put the gun back into my sweater and pulled out my two knives, as turned on my heel I stabbed the man behind me in his back. I wrenched the knife out of his back; I turned on my heel again and stabbed the knife into the chest of the man on my right, I slit the throat of the man to my left, and wrenched the knife out of the man to my right.

.

I began to straighten out from my stance. When I was finished I couldn't detect the seventh vampire… he must have run, I thought.

.

I turned to the Cullen's to meet their shocked expressions. I extended my left hand out, palm up, and the bullet fragments appeared in my hand. I crushed them and blew the pieces into the air.

.

"I won't help you again." I said as the bodies caught on fire. "Unless you figure out who the traitor is. I'm warning you right now, they will be sending more and more assassins every time, and they will get stronger and more skilled as they come, if you manage to survive all the ones they send, you'll have to confront the leader and the elite of the elite, who I assume, you will not be able to defeat." And with that I turned on my heel and walked to my car.

.

I opened the car door, stepped inside, turned on the car and closed the door swiftly as I made a U-Turn, and left their house behind.

.

I turned to meet Andrew's curious gaze.

"What is it Andrew?"

"That's the best fighting I've seen you do in a long time." His voice was filled with awe.

"If they figure who the traitor is, then I'm going to fight even more impressively." I said rolling my eyes.

"You know who it is, don't you." he stated it firmly, like it was a proven fact.

"No. Even I don't know everything, but I think I know who it is."

"Who do you suspect?"

"That, I won't say." I said grimly.

.

And we drove off to the other side of town, toward Charlie's house. I could only hope my father wouldn't be informed of what had happened, until the time was right, and I could be sure he would understand.

.

* * *

**AN: See what I meant by saying some of you would hate me? I know so of you are wondering "Why is Edward married to another girl!?"**

**The answer is simple, because its part of the plot. XD**

**Remember each dot is a spacer.**

**Okay, So since giving me 6 reviews was impossible for you guys, all I'm asking for is for 4 review this time, okay? Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. :D**

**P.S. Remember to vote on the poll found on my profile page! The story with the most votes will become my #1 Priority.**


End file.
